A reunion of a kind
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: What happens when the Doctor loses control of his TARDIS again? Where do he and Amy end up? Who will be there waiting for him?
1. Chapter 1

**A reunion of a kind**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. All characters belong to the BBC.****  
**

1.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know where we're going!" Amy Pond screeched, clinging on to the console for dear life, her ginger hair flying about her head wildly as the TARDIS shook and shuddered and threw her occupants about like ragdolls.

"Exactly that, Pond! What more can I say to elaborate?" the Doctor snapped, trying to regain control of his ship.

"Alright! Somebody's Mr Grumpy Face again." Amy smirked.

Both of them were thrown to the floor as the TARDIS lurched to a standstill, and then came the sounds of something coming into contact with the TARDIS akin to that of stones hitting a window.

The Doctor jumped up, yanked Amy up by the arm and he looked at the monitor. "Oh come on! They're shooting at us after everything I did for them!" he huffed.

"What the hell are you rambling on about now?" Amy grumbled, rubbing her arm. "And next time don't pull my arm out its socket."

"Shut up whining Pond. If I tell you to wait here, will you?" he started to the door.

"I'll whine all I like thank you!" she huffed. "Nope." She added, smirking and followed him.

"Of course not. But hadn't you get Rory?"

"He'll be sleeping." She gave him a suggestive look. "He probably slept through all that."

"Pond. Defile my ship in private, but just don't tell me." He shuddered.

Amy laughed. "Maybe you'd join us."

"Amelia. Shut up." He spoke and stood outside, pulling the door to and held his hands up in surrender. "It's alright! It's me! The Doctor! Same man different face!" he called out and took out his psychic paper from his pocket, and then Amy heard another voice. Female.

"Lower the weapons!"

"It's safe now, Pond."

They obviously believed him, and Amy peered around the door and eventually stepped out and stood beside him.

"New recruits I'm guessing?" he smirked.

"Yeah." The dark skinned woman said, nodding. "How did you change though? And what in the name of sanity are you wearing?"

"Martha Jones... or is it Smith now? Anyway, ever observant and curious." He grinned.

"I've been telling him since I started with him to lose the bow tie." Amy smirked.

"He never listened to me either when I was travelling with him. He was a different man then." Martha nodded. "There's someone who wants to meet you. Again." She added looking at the Doctor and started to walk off.

"Martha! People always do wanna meet me when I come back to UNIT." He rolled his eyes and pulled Amy with him as he followed Martha.

"So you've been here before then?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Used to work here... a fair few faces back." He nodded.

"I'll just not and pretend to know what you're talking about." Amy grinned.

"That's usually the best way, i'nit boss."

"Mickey the idiot!" the Doctor grinned. No doubt Martha had briefed him on his new change. "You don't get rid of me that easily."

"Damn." Mickey laughed. "Who's this?" he nodded to Amy.

"Amy Pond." Amy spoke, grinning.

"Right... so that's London, Wales, Chiswick, 51st Century America and now Scotland. You tryin' to get a companion from as many places as possible?"

"He left me for 14 years. He's still making it up to me." She smirked.

"Mickey! Shut up talking and bring him in!" Martha shouted.

"Ooh, don't upset her indoors." Amy smirked again, snatching Mickey's beanie hat as he started in front of them.

"Hey!" he turned to try and grab it back, but she'd already put it on her head and snapped her teeth at him.

"For the safety of your fingers, leave it." The Doctor warned, laughing.

"How do you put up with her...?" Mickey trailed off, shaking his head, smiling, and lead them into a large circular room.

"I don't know." The Doctor said.

"...okay, now you've got it with that, try this." A tall, bronze haired man spoke, handing something large to a slightly shorter blonde girl.

The girl swapped what seemed to be a medium sized blaster for the larger gun she was being handed.

"So what would this one take out?" she asked.

"Daleks, Cybermen... even wound a Slitheen." The man told her.

She nodded, smirking, and she turned toward the new targets that had been placed out, and she took four successive shorts at each one in record time.

The Doctor watched; his jaw dropping to the ground. He couldn't believe what or who he was seeing.

"Doctor?" Amy spoke quietly. The only time she'd seen him speechless was when he'd taken her to see Arcadia. Who was this girl to him? Was this a good thing or a bad thing? She didn't know. If it was good she was happy. If it was bad, she would make sure this girl never got close enough to her Raggedy man to hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Amy get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor said when he eventually found his voice.

"Why?" she asked, looking at him.

"Amelia, please, for once, do as I say and I'll join you and Rory soon." He said.

"No. Explain first. I'm not being told something and I want to know what."

_Typical Amy Pond... so stubborn, so feisty... But if she wasn't that way he'd be lost without her. His right hand woman now Donna was gone._

"Alright fine, but I still need to talk to Martha alone first for a moment." He sighed.

"Okay." Amy nodded and watched him walked out of the room with Martha.

"She must've woken up when we left..." Martha said.

"But you told me there was no sign. You wouldn't have known the signs of a first regeneration or just a first 15 hour cell regrowth and repair..." he said.

"I didn't know what else to do... I'm sorry.

He took a deep breath. "I know... I know you are, but we could have waited." He said. "Or brought her back to the TARDIS."

"And what if I'd have been right? That she really was dead? That would have destroyed you. And you'd be stuck with her body. You couldn't leave her on Earth to be buried; someone being made to exhume the body would find she's got two hearts." Martha looked at him.

"How did she get here?" he asked, choosing to change the subject.

"Sarah Jane brought her here. Apparently some scans she did picked up something in trouble, she used her super computer to throw up some gravity funnel out to it and brought the ship down to safety. Most of it damaged beyond repair." Martha explained. "And she was in it, and was almost crushed by it."

The Doctor nodded. "I always knew she was a fighter."

"You have something else to contend with. Luke took an instant shine to her. She'd only been there with them a few months according to Sarah Jane, and they're pretty strong together."

"Wouldn't they be a bit young for that?"

"Look at them both. They hardly look their age do they? And they both have the brains of teenagers and older, so you put two and two together." Martha said and they both walked back into the room.

By the time they'd re-entered, the blonde in question had finished with her target practise and was grinning in their direction, obviously oblivious to the Doctor who was standing in front of her. To her he was just some idiot with a bow tie.

'_Thank God he never wore the fez... What happened to it? Oh, that's right, River and I killed it.' _Amy thought, smirking.

The Doctor walked over to her.

"So are you going to explain?" she looked at him.

Of course Amy wasn't one to back down or forget, or let things go. That's why he was so drawn to her, why they worked amazingly as a team.

"Amelia Pond that girl there is someone who is supposed to be dead. Someone I kept pushing away and only accepted her when I was just about to lose her."

She could see the sadness, the regret in his aged, wise eyes. "Doctor is she one of your family...?"

"Sort of... she's not from my home planet though, that was long gone when she came along... she was made from a cell from my hand with help from a progenation machine... making her sort of my daughter." He looked at her.

"Then go to her. Tell her." Amy said softly. She'd ask about progenation later. Right now there was a family reunion that should be happening.

"I can't. I was a different man when I watched her die in my arms. Had a different face. She'd think I was some mad man."

"Doctor. You are some mad man." She smiled. "So tell her something about her only you'd know."

He laughed lightly, and he nodded after a moment.

"So go on then." Amy lightly pushing him.

"Amelia Pond I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled and slowly made his way to the blonde girl to seal his fate.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Amy stayed where she was, despite Martha commanding everyone leave the room. Only once had she seen him that scared, that was when they'd faced the Daleks together for the first time. He didn't even look that terrified when she launched herself at him, and he looked more annoyed than anything when they'd met River Song.

The Doctor caught the girl's attention. How would he be able to tell her? He'd changed his face... But she was his only family, as Amy had rightly observed. Why did he have to listen to that insufferable redhead? Why did she have to be right!

"Is something wrong? Jenny had asked.

"Hm? Oh! No... No of course not." He said.

Martha walked back in moments later. "Jenny. We've... um... we've found your dad." She said, seriously that man needed a push so why not do it for him.

Jenny's eyes lit up. "Where is he?" she asked.

There was silence for a moment, and Martha nudged him in the side.

"Oh! Um... Is that my turn?" he looked at her.

Martha rolled her eyes.

"Yeah.. Um... here. It's me." He said, looking at her.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like him. Or sound like him."

"I sort of changed." He said.

Jenny still didn't look convinced.

"Okay. Martha wasn't there. Just me, you and Donna. You was determined that I was some sort of soldier, using my sonic to fight back and I kept telling you I wasn't, and I gave up, trying to get Donna to convince you." He said and watched her reaction.

He watched as her blue, innocent eyes widened, and he could see the memory flickering in them.

Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck, and he put his arms clumsily around her, holding her to him.

Amy watched the scene, smiling softly. Maybe now this would stop him looking at her with a faraway look in his eyes whenever she questioned him about his past.

The pair stepped out of the embrace for a moment, long enough for the Doctor to look over at Amy and jerk his head slightly to gesture for her to come forward.

She walked over to him and he hugged her, a hug she returned.

"Thank you." He muttered.

"We all need someone we love in our lives." She smiled softly.

"Like you and Rory?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't push your luck." She smirked.

"What happened to you? To make you change I mean?" Jenny asked, looking at them both.

"I died. I absorbed the radiation that was meant to kill Donna's grandfather and... I regenerated. And it could have been a couple of minutes, could have been half an hour, I don't know, but the TARDIS crash lands in Amy's back garden when she was a child. And I haven't got rid of her since." He shrugged.

"What do you mean regenerate?" Jenny asked.

Amy remained silent, though she was curious. Was this what he meant by "still cooking" and "new mouth, new rules"?

"We Time Lords have a way of cheating death. When we die every cell, every bone changes and we become someone new. We're still the same person on the inside, just the outside that's different." He explained.

"Do you think that's what could happen to me?" Jenny asked. She knew she wasn't fully like him.

"Don't know, and I don't plan on finding out. It's painful enough knowing I've had friends see me go through that but I'm not prepared to see you go through it either." He said.

Amy grinned. "Settling into your new role well aren't you." She spoke.

"He just has a boyfriend to deal with now." Martha said, grinning.

Amy just about heard the Doctor barely suppress a quiet growl, and she looked at Jenny, battling with the girl over her boyfriend wasn't going to help matters and she knew it. "Who's the lucky fella?"

Jenny grinned. "He's called Luke." She answered.

Before the Doctor could say anything to add to the mix, the door opened and Amy's bumbling excuse of a husband walked in, flanked by two armed security. He didn't look happy about being escorted, being made to feel like he'd done something wrong, and most likely the fact of waking up inside an empty TARDIS with no sign of Amy or the Doctor.

"And that." The Doctor said. "Is Amy's lucky one." He smirked and shared a look with Jenny.

"Yeah okay, to you he don't look much. But to me he's everything." She smirked as Rory joined them.

"Each to their own, Pond." The Doctor said. "Anyway, I think we should show Jenny our time machine and we go off to somewhere else... and... if she wants to come with us..."

Rory looked just as clueless as ever not knowing what to say or do, Amy nodded and Jenny looked hopeful.

The four of them walked out of the room and were shown back to the TARDIS by the same armed security that was with Rory.

"It's a box." Jenny said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ever observant aren't you." The Doctor said sarcastically.

Rory and Amy smirked.

The Doctor opened the doors and looked at Jenny, who threw a glare at him before slowly wandered inside.

The others followed her in, and Rory being last in, he shut the door.

Jenny slowly walked around the huge console, taking in her new surroundings with silent awe.

Amy was the one to break the silence. "Doctor can we go to Rio now?"

"Will you shut up about Rio, Pond?" he grinned, setting the co-ordinates on the console.

"No." She smirked and leaned on the railings as the TARDIS was sent into flight.

Once the TARDIS was stable and in flight, the Doctor turned to Jenny. "Now, about this boyfriend."

-_Finite-_


End file.
